Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission system for an engine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a continuously variable transmission system for use with a motorcycle. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of a conical roller coupled with centrifugal gear to provide a continuously variable transmission system for a motorcycle having a radial engine.
Background Information
A continuously variable transmission is a transmission that can change seamlessly through an infinite number of effective gear ratios between maximum and minimum values. This contrasts with other mechanical transmissions that offer a fixed number of gear ratios. The flexibility of a continuously variable transmission allows the input shaft to maintain a constant angular velocity.
Providing a continuously variable transmission system on a motorcycle has proved difficult due to the tight tolerances and small area in which to work, given the smaller overall size of the motorcycle. The previous attempts have been further complicated by the use of standard style engines on the motorcycle, for example a “v-twin” style configuration of the pistons.
Others have attempted to utilize a radial engine on a motorcycle. For example, US Pat. App. Pub. 2007/0163831 discloses a motorcycle having a radial engine which allows airflow over more cylinders having more surface area to make engine cooling more efficient. However, this application makes no mention nor does it event teach or suggest a solution as to the complexity required to connect a transmission to the radial engine on a motorcycle.